


Hunger

by TheCrimsonStoryteller



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, Starvation, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Sympathetic Dark Sides (Sanders Sides), Sympathetic Deceit | Janus Sanders, Weird Ending, bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:54:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26043016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCrimsonStoryteller/pseuds/TheCrimsonStoryteller
Summary: Logan had a routine.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders, Deceit | Janus Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders
Comments: 3
Kudos: 56





	Hunger

**Author's Note:**

> Um. Hey. This is BAD

Logan walked into the kitchen to get water. Logan drank his water. Logan left the kitchen. Repeat.

No one saw it. No one was in the kitchen when he was. No one knew. No one was supposed to know.

No one needed to know.

* * *

He entered the kitchen, thinking that he was alone. He slowly took a glass and filled it with water, slowly sipping on it to ease his thirst. He was about to leave when a voice caught him off guard.

"It's in the fridge."

Logan looked around, spotting Virgil on the chair, wrapped in a blanket. "...What?"

"Lunch. It's in the fridge. For you and Janus." He elaborated. "Remus made it, but it's fine."

The logical Side nodded and moved to the fridge, taking out the two plates of food and putting them in the microwave to heat up.

"You wear long-sleeves now." The emo noted.

"It has been a bit cold here. You are wrapped in a blanket. You have no place to judge." He responded, picking up the two plates after the microwave beeped.

The bundle of darkness shrugged. "Fair, I guess."

* * *

"You're not eating?"

Logan looked up from his book, staring at the bedridden Side and shook his head with a sigh, his mind immediately going to the thrown out plate. "No. l have eaten already."

Janus raised a brow at him, sensing his lie and beckoning him over. "Eat." He commanded gently.

"I am not hungry." He responded, slowly dosing off.

"You are." The deceitful Side insisted. "I sense your lies. You're hungry. Come here and eat."

"...I should go check on Remus and Virgil before they destroy something." He excused quickly, leaving the frustrated snake behind.

* * *

He made his way to the livingroom, settling down on the couch and grabbing a book. He was maybe a few pages in when he noticed someone hovering over him. "What is it, Your Grace?"

Remus crossed his arms, holding his morningstar in one hand and his shurikens in another. "Well! I heard from a snake that you're hungry!"

"I am not."

"That's what he told me you'll say." The Duke whispered. "And he told me to be annoying. I'm doing my job." He exclaimed, taking Logan's hand and helping him up.

A wave of nausea hit him in an instant, making him stumble and hold onto the Duke's shoulder.

The chaotic Side looked at him hesitantly and frowned. "Let's... go have a sandwich?"


End file.
